The invention relates to a valve for the discharge of fluids that are under pressure in a container, in particular liquids, pastes, gels, cremes or the like, with a valve body that is fixed in a container lid and by way of which an ascending pipe disposed in the interior of the container can be put into fluid communication with a discharge tube that can be actuated from outside the container, and with an atomizer cap that can be locked to the circumferential edge of the container lid and that comprises an atomizer nozzle corresponding to the discharge tube and oriented approximately perpendicular to the container axis.
Such valves and containers provided with such valves are generally known. For aerosol applications it is very often necessary to dispose the atomizer nozzle in a particular spatial relationship to the ascending pipe in the interior of the container; that is, the spray direction must correspond to the site at which the open end of the ascending pipe, at the bottom of the container, sucks in the medium to be sprayed. This applies in particular to the spraying of ironing starch, furniture polish or the like, during which the user ordinarily tilts the container slightly downward. If the open, bottom end of the ascending pipe is not below the spray nozzle, when only about half of the medium has been discharged the bottom end of the ascending pipe is already above the level of the medium to be sprayed, with the result that from then on, substantially only the propellant is sprayed out through the ascending pipe. The remaining propellant then no longer suffices to empty the container completely. Most manufacturers of containers of the kind concerned here therefore, when assembling the device, orient the valve and the associated atomizer cap in such a way that the spray nozzle is above the open, bottom end of the ascending pipe. However, it has been found that during use the atomizer cap very often is rotated on the circumferential edge of the container lid, with the consequence that the original orientation of the atomizer nozzle in relation to the open, bottom end of the ascending pipe is lost. Then the disadvantage described above again arises.